


Pokeshiping week 2018 Day 5: You cant save everyone

by johnnyd2



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: Done for Day 5 of Pokeshipping Week 2018Swapping out the “Maiden’s peak revisted” theme for the “Misty in the Post OS Movies”For once this isnt related to either Worldmeld or YxPChose this particular part of the Lucario movieBeen wanting to do my take on this scenario for a while since i saw @skylights01 and @zdbzda interpretations of this scene with Misty in ithttps://www.deviantart.com/skylights01/art/The-Mystery-of-Aura-Chapter-Ten-382280543https://zdbztumble.tumblr.com/post/154134860760/while-bored-at-work-again-i-thought-on-mistyFor referenceFelt inspired enough during pokeshipping week to type out how i would do itI dont own anything
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	Pokeshiping week 2018 Day 5: You cant save everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mystery of Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625705) by Skylight. 



You Can’t Save Everyone  
Johnnyd2

Ash and Misty were running for their lives. Having journeyed to the Tree of Beginning to find Ash’s Pikachu, while the group reunited with PIkachu, in the process, they wound up in quite the jam. Alongside Brock, May, Max, Lucario, and Kidd Summers, they had made their way to the tree after Pikachu was whisked away there by Mew. This tree however, wasn’t just a tree. It was alive in its own way. The tree had its own “immune system” in the form of blobs that took the forms of previously extinct pokemon. These blobs sought out and absorb any intruders, including Ash’s friend. Misty had just watched May and Max become absorbed as May released her pokemon in a last act to save them. After seeing Brock do the same, Ash and Misty reunited along with Kidd, who ended up getting absorbed herself shortly after. The two trainers had no choice but to run for it. Misty and Ash alongside PIkachu were the last ones of their group left. Misty felt so helpless, she couldn't save May, Max or Brock, Was she really going to disappear like they did?

“Don't stop running Mist!” Ash shouted to her snapping her out her funk as they ran into a room filled with large crystal formations. As they did so, Lucario ran onto the scene shooting Aura Spheres at the blobs and the legendary Regi Golem pokemon that guarded the Tree. Despite its best efforts, Lucario was overwhelmed by the Regis and the blobs lunged at Ash and Misty. Ash then thought to himself, if he was going down, he might as well try to save one of his human friends too. He then shoved Misty out of the way of one blob that snagged him up

“Ash no!” Misty reached out towards him, only to be ensnared moments later by the tentacles of a second Cradily shaped blob. Misty gasped and reached to Ash, not necessarily to save either of them, but in an act of wanting to be together.

“You don't have to do this alone!” Misty yelled as she managed to grasp Ash’s hand in the last moment. The two then looked into each other’s eyes, despite their best efforts, they were bot near their end, and Misty was tearing up.

“Misty, I’m, Sorry.” Ash tried to console the Cerulean gym leader in his last moments

“I’m sorry too….” Misty cried before the blobs broke her and Ash’s grasp.

“PIka PIka! PIkachupi!” The electric mouse cried as it watched on, powerless to stop Ash and Misty from being absorbed.

“Im sorry it had to come to this…” Misty thought to herself as she then released her on hand pokemon, Psyduck, Azurill, Staryu, and Gyarados. Azurill barely had time to witness Misty being absorbed before she was fully consumed by the body of the Cradily blob.

“I can't save her, but i can save you guys!” Ash released Phanpy alongside the rest of his Hoenn team, Corphish, Grovyle, and Swellow. In a last ditch effort to save their master, Pikachu grabbed onto Ash’s hand and the rest of Ash’s team pulled on PIkachu in a desperate attempt to free him. But it was to no avail as the force of the pull from the blob was to strong and Ash was absorbed like the rest of his friends. The blobs then dissipated away, the “intruders” purged and their duty done as the crystals around the tree turned blue. Pikachu then began to cry himself lamenting the lost of his master. Alongside the rest of Ash and Misty’s team.

Then, Mew appeared. Witnessing the emotional turmoil of Ash and Misty’s Pokemon, the Mythical cat like creature tapped on a crystal which began to shine green. Then a miracle happened. The blobs returned and formed up. In doing so they released Ash from his fate, as they did so with Misty, and the rest of Ash’s human companions and Team Rocket as well. Pikachu let out an enthusiastic Pika followed by a Pikachupi as he jumped into Ash’s grasp once he regained his bearings. Azurill nudged Misty, who came to as the rest of her team cheered, Azurill leaping into Misty’s arms. Then Misty took a glance at Ash. She proceeded to bawl her eyes out and freed her arms up so she could wrap them around Ash. Ash was taken aback by this at first, but reciprocated the embrace.

“Ash…. I don't know how, but, we're back, your back!” Misty exclaimed as she tightened her grip, not wanting to lose Ash again.

“I was too weak, it wouldn't have come to this if i was stronger….” Misty rambled on in tears

“Misty.. Don't be so down, I'm sorry too. I couldn't save you, I couldn't save Brock, May, Max, or the others.” Ash consoled her and patted Misty on the back.

“But, Pikachu, the others… I have a feeling that in saving them, they returned the favor.” He realized as Pikachu and the others nodded in approval. Misty then looked Ash in the face.

“Your right, we can’t save everyone… But we can make sure we can save who we can and do what we can to make our mark…” The redhead replied as she enjoyed the moment. It had been quite the adventure for the two of them, and while it was certainly far from over, they would do their best to assist those that they could, and speaking of, Mew could use some assistance itself. Ash then stood up alongside Misty, he knew what had to be done.

End


End file.
